The World Ends With Pure Chaos
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: The cast of TWEWY come upon something new... Chaos. Here we go to completely random and insane lengths to torture the cast with insanity, even resorting to bringing in guest characters, having them break the fourth wall, knocking them WAY out of character, where Joshua may become panicked. Who can maintain their sanity? Who will lose it? Who will embrace insanity? Find out here!


The World Ends With Chatrooms On Facebook

* * *

The cast of TWEWY come upon something new... Facebook! Yep! Now, they, some OCs, and even a few guests are hooked on the site and can't get off of it. Joshua's trying to make friends, Neku's trying to avoid Josh, Shiki's presenting her clothes, Beat's showing pictures and videos of his skateboarding tricks, Rhyme's losing it. What kinds of Hell can this new chaos bring?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and all of this random BULLSHIT.

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh no... We've already got hate.

* * *

***Indigo Headphones has logged in***

Neku's Profile Page.

Age: 15

Occupation:

Location: Wouldn't you like to know?

Gender: Male.

Status: Somewhat single...

_1 new friend request_

"Oh?" Neku said, looking at the friend request. "... Josh."

***Accepted***

***Composer of Shibuya has logged in***

Joshua: HIII NEKUUUU!

Neku: ... Hi.

Joshua: Oh cheer up you bum. What would Shiki say?

Neku: Does it look like I care?

Joshua: ... She can't really see you... Nor can I.

Neku: ... This is boring. I'm o-

***Fashion Queen has logged in***

Neku: Hey Shiki.

Shiki: Hi Neku.

Joshua: Hello Shiki Misaki. *Grin*

Shiki: Hey Josh.

***Sparkling Twilight has logged in***

Josh: TWIIIII! *hearts*

Twilight: *Blush* Josh, stop doing stuff like that.

**^Neku and Shiki have liked this**

Neku: ... Who are you?

Twilight: Oh, I'm a friend of Joshua's.

Shiki: From his heart, I'd assume he's more than that.

Twilight: N-no!

Joshua: You didn't say that last night. *Wink*

Twilight: *Blush*

Neku: ... Josh, you were bowling with Beat and I last night.

Joshua: Oh, that was the fake me. I wasn't even in Shibuya.

Neku: Damn you and your douchy stunt doubles.

**^Shiki has liked this**

Joshua: Twi, are we still up for our date tonight?

Twilight: Yeah, 8:00 right?

Joshua: Yep... I'll be there. *Wink*

Twilight: *Blushes* Stop that!

Neku: *Sigh* Can you two be lovey-dovey on your own pages? I'd prefer to keep my breakfast.

**^Shiki has liked this**

Shiki: AHA! I knew you liked my cooking!

***Skull-Skater has logged in***

Neku: Hey Beat.

Beat: Yo! How's it goin' guys?

Shiki: It's going great... Dude.

**^Twilight, Neku, Joshua and Beat have liked this**

Joshua: My my, seems like Stalker has a skater side.

Shiki: Pinky, shut up. *Blush*

***Pink Pie-master has logged in***

Twilight: Hi Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Hi Twilight!

Beat: Hi! I'm Beat!

Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Want to be friends?

Beat: Why not?

Pinkie: YAY! *Sends friend request*

Beat: *Accepts* This is cool! First day and I've already got a friend!

Joshua: As with me.

Neku: ... Josh, you're friends with Sho... SHO! THE GUY WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU!

Joshua: Let bygones be bygones.

**^Shiki, Beat, and Twilight have liked this**

***No Rhythm Without Rhyme has logged in***

Rhyme: Hey everyone!

Beat: Hey lil' sis!

Rhyme: Hey Beat.

Joshua: Oh, so you're awake already?

Rhyme: ... Josh, it's only 6:00 in the morning.

Joshua: What about your little date with young Mr. Vitae?

Beat: ... Date?

Rhyme: *Blush* No-no-no-no-no! It was just a study date for finals next week!

Beat: ... Date?

Pinkie: Beat? You okay buddy?

Beat: ... Date?

***De alea messorem has logged in***

Joshua: Nethed! We were just talking about you!

Nethed: ... Hi.

Beat: ...

Nethed: ... Hello Raimu.

Rhyme: Hey Nethed.

Neku: Hey buddy.

Nethed: ... Hi.

Shiki: Hi Nethed.

Nethed: ...Hi.

Twilight: Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle! Josh's friend!

Nethed: ... *Waves*

Pinkie: Hi! I'M PINKIE PIE!

Nethed: ... *Waves*

Pinkie: Let's be friends everyone!

***Everyone recieves a friend request***

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Request accepted***

Pinkie: YAY!

Nethed: ... Sorry about the kiss last night Raimu... I have no idea what came over me.

Rhyme: *Blush* It' fine...

Beat: ... Kiss?

Neku: Whoop! Gotta go!

Shiki: Me too.

Twilight: Sorry everypony, me too.

Pinkie: BYE!

Joshua: I must take my leave.

***Indigo Headphones has logged out***

***Fashion Queen has logged out***

***Sparkling Twilight has logged out***

***Pink Pie-master has logged out***

***Composer of Shibuya has logged out***

Nethed: ... Raimu?

Rhyme: Sorry, I've got to go. I've got go get to work! Can't have those nice people waiting for their breakfast!

***No Rhythm Without Rhyme has logged out***

Nethed: ... Hello Be-

Beat: YOU SON OF A Bi-

***Internet connectivity has been lost***


End file.
